


Save the Spare

by mortenavida



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Storytelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-13
Updated: 2012-07-13
Packaged: 2017-11-09 21:12:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/458485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mortenavida/pseuds/mortenavida
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy both loves and hates the fact that he sat by Professor Trelawney when she spouted out that prediction.  Loves it because he saved his boyfriend's life; hates it because he had to share a bench with her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Save the Spare

Percy shifted uncomfortably on the hard Quidditch stadium benches, wishing he didn't have to attend this nonsense. Alas, one of the requirements of his Internship was to shadow a witch or wizard of high standing. It was just his sodding luck that Sybil Trelawney was picked as a "high-standing" witch. The cooty old bat barely knew what the real world was, let alone how to function within it. "High standing" was not how he would have described her.

"Your champions!"

Well, perhaps it did have its perks. Percy stared down at Cedric Diggory, the biggest shirt-lifted in the closet. Besides Percy himself, of course. It was just bad luck they found each other during Percy's seventh year. Hidden corridors, where he had once scared snogging teenagers, had never been so useful until that point. Now he knew the perfect spots to pull Cedric into and lift up his shirt, make him squirm against the cool castle walls.

Fantastic, now his pants were uncomfortable. Percy cleared his throat and shifted to try and hide the bulge that formed. Thinking about Cedric always did this to him, no matter where he was. It made him wish it was always the middle of the night, back in the Head Boy's room. He would even repeat the process of getting the Prefect's bath cleared if Cedric would dip below the water and do that tongue thing on him again.

"Are you all right, Mister Weasley?" Trelawney rested an invading hand on Percy's knee. "Do you want to go inside?"

Percy took a deep breath and shifted his knee away. "No, I'm fine. After all, Headmaster Dumbledore requested that all staff be out for the tournament. I'm just not used to crowds anymore."

"I am the same. Ah, young Potter and Diggory are about to run in…" She smiled, rested her hands in her lap, and suddenly froze. A bone somewhere in her back cracked at the movement.

"Now we get to sit here and watch the hedges for some kind of—"

Her scratchy voice interrupted. " _Two shall race toward the cup while two will fall behind. A betrayal shall transport both toward death. 'Kill the Spare' and one is left. One will escape with a useless scar and blood that no longer protects. One can save two. The Outcast can save the Spare and the Scar, and thus the world as well._ "

"Professor?" Percy reached over to shake her. "Professor, who are you speaking of?"

But she didn't answer. She simply turned toward him and mouthed " _Save the Spare and the Scar_."

Could she be talking about this? Was this batty old woman making a prediction about the Third Task? Could he really take that chance? Percy stared down at the field, watching as Fleur finally ran into the tall hedges. No, he couldn't chance it. If Harry were the Scar (and who else could it be?), Cedric might be the Spare. Panic gripped onto Percy's heart and he pushed out of his seat. He had to get to Cedric, and Harry, before they touched the Portkey, no matter what.

He stumbled his way through the crowd, ignoring any cries of pain in his rush to get to the ground. His panic stopped him from seeing Dumbledore until the man stepped right in front of him at the base of the stairs.

"My dear boy, what is the matter?"

"I have to get in the maze." Percy struggled against the hold, reaching out desperately toward the entrance. "Please, I have to get in there."

"What for? The Champions are—"

"Cedric and Harry are in danger!"

Dumbledore's eyes widened a fraction. Percy hated that look. "Mister Weasley—"

"Professor Trelawney gave a prophecy." Percy pointed up to where she sat blinking around at the crowd in confusion. "She said ' _save the Spare and the Scar_.' Don't you see? I need to save Cedric and Harry!"

Dumbledore shook his head. "You're imagining things. This crowd has everyone tense." He pushed Percy back toward the stands. "Come now, we're patrolling the maze. They'll be fine."

"But—"

"Back to your seat." Dumbledore watched Percy stumble to the stand with that stupid smile on his face before turning back toward the maze.

Percy counted to ten before running down the side of the maze. He had to get inside, but how? Quickly, he cast a Disillusionment Charm on himself so he could think. Red sparks flew into the air somewhere above him and he panicked. He barely heard Ludo Bagman's voice informing everyone of Fleur Delacour's removal from the maze, but he did relax at the announcement. At least it wasn't his Cedric or that idiot Potter.

The maze opened next to him. Percy jumped back as Fleur's unconscious and way-too-skinny body floated past him, but he didn't waste any more time. He slipped into the maze hedges before they closed, scratching his arm as he did so. No alarms went off, despite what he expected, so he simply gripped his wand and ran as fast as he could.

The Charm seemed to hold for some of the obstacles, but others just got him frustrated as he tried to find either Cedric or Harry. He turned a corner and froze, the Triwizard Cup gleaming in front of him. It was still here, which meant Harry and Cedric were safe. For now.

Except that's when both of them burst into the clearing. Cedric pulled Harry to a stop and pointed him out; Percy always knew Cedric's eye was trained to find him in the oddest places. He waved anyway, feeling like a bloody idiot, and went to meet them.

"Don't touch the cup." He looked Cedric over, mentally cataloging his wounds.

"Percy, what are you doing here?" Cedric motioned around them. "This is important! We're about to win!"

"The cup is a Portkey!" Percy put his hands on Cedric's shoulders. "It's going to take you to the Dark Lord."

Cedric snorted, but Harry frowned. "Who told you that?"

"Trelawney." Percy waved his wand over a few of Cedric's cuts, fixing them.

Harry looked to a skeptical Cedric. "What do you think?"

"I think he's mental."

Percy scowled at him. "Don't do that. I wouldn't have come here if I didn't believe it myself."

Harry put a hand on Cedric's arm; Percy felt jealousy rising in his chest. "Let's just float the cup out."

Cedric glanced to Percy before sighing. "All right, have it your way."

Percy relaxed and watched as the two raised the cup together and let magic carry it into the cheering crowd. Dumbledore was not happy to see Percy coming out of the maze, but he said nothing to it. Instead, he stepped next to Cedric and Harry to congratulate and announce them as Champions.

He didn't get very far before Professor Moody hobbled toward them, yelling and motioning between them. Percy didn't hear what was being said over the rest of the crowd, but it was obvious the crazy old man was angry at Harry. He jumped at the scar-headed boy, hands outstretched. Cedric bumped into Harry and they were both knocked to the ground, the Cup colliding with Moody's chest as they did so.

Percy was a little shocked to see that the crazy Divination professor was right. As soon as the crazy wizard touched it, both Moody and the Cup disappeared.

Voldemort would later use Moody, who was not actually Moody, to resurrect himself. The war started and, in a stunning battle where Cedric killed five Death Eaters, Harry finally defeated the stupid bastard.

\- - - - - - - - - -

"The end." Percy snapped the book shut. "Now go to sleep before your parents get home."

James Sirius, Albus Severus, and itty bitty Lily Luna Potter all groaned. "But Uncle Percy!"

"Not buts." Percy moved around James' expanded bed, tucking each of them in individually. "Good night, you three."

The room was silent for a moment after Percy left before James snorted. "That is _so_ not how it happened..."

Out in the living room, Percy settled down beside Cedric on the couch. "Next time, you're telling the story."

Cedric laughed and draped an arm around Percy's shoulder. "Why? Did the nursery book blank its pages on you again?"

"Yes," he grumbled. "I swear it hates me."

Cedric just laughed, pulling him in for a kiss.


End file.
